


AngelKat Kat-Goops Golden Witch

by DrgnmastrAlex



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Angel Corruption, F/F, Latex, Mind Control, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 12:56:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17426309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrgnmastrAlex/pseuds/DrgnmastrAlex
Summary: AU Bad End for a Masks RP involving characters played by me and a friend.  The Ashigaru faction of celestials are on the brink of defeat, but their leader decides to utilize two captured superheroines in a unique way to return from the edge...





	AngelKat Kat-Goops Golden Witch

Altura had, in a moment of restrained fury, slapped AngelKat for her involvement in turning one of her own into a brainwashed, latex-clad drone. Altura, the leader of the Ashigaru, a lavender-haired, lightly armored angel with brilliant white wings, would have to mete out a proper punishment to her new Janissary later. Saving who was likely the last member of her group who was not under incarceration was more important at this time. And with two heroes before her, open to her, she had a good chance of taking back her missing ally. She looked at the two heroes before her, both lovely women, both powerful in their own right, and the smile that had been on her face before when AngelKat had brought Melanie, the self-titled Golden Witch, to her returned. AngelKat was fully hers, suffused with celestial power and magic, and fully committed to her cause and will. The living suit of feminine-shaped latex was an unusual creature, but Altura had no reason to doubt her loyalties.

This Golden Witch, however...AngelKat had sufficiently cowed her, covering her head with a latex hood and headphones that pumped in sounds, voices, and visual images to condition her to obey Altura. Altura could also sense the power of celestial magic inside her, though it had not yet totally taken her like it did AngelKat. She could use Melanie Adams and AngelKat now, and immediately take to rescuing her brainwashed kin. In fact, it might be preferable, since it would likely mean the remaining members of SASS could not prepare in time to effectively deal with her, AngelKat, and Golden Witch. But it was also likely that these two were not fully up to the task due to injuries they might have incurred prior to coming here. It would be foolish of her to not let them be at their best when fighting SASS and rescuing Naeris. Doubtless that Naeris would resist her attempts at rescue as well.

Instead...ideas formed in her mind. Perhaps a day of rest was required, in addition to furthering Golden Witch's correction of course to the right side: her side. Already, Melanie was pledging her loyalties to Altura and the Ashigaru, but unless she was fully made into a Janissary, she could be potentially broken free of Altura's control. The angel needed allies who could not be compromised, who were wholly hers, and who would be exemplars of her will. Golden Witch as she was now was not yet an ally who would shake the bonds of SASS. “AngelKat. Jane. I will give you an appropriate punishment after the matter regarding Naeris is complete. For now, rest. I will allow your friend Melanie rest as well, alongside her enlightenment. You two will not be let out of my sight, however; I wish to bear witness to Golden Witch fully joining the Ashigaru, and I will initiate her myself as a high honor to her. I sense great power in her, and if she is who I think she is, her unquestioning loyalty and purified power will be indispensable to my aims. I will make a proper Janissary out of her by tomorrow, with your help.”

AngelKat had no expression to emote what she was feeling, but by the eager flicking of her tail and attentive posture, she seemed to be more than just open to the idea. Good. It meant that what Altura had in mind would be enjoyable for the Janissary. “There are beds in a nearby room. Go. I am uncertain if you require rest like your friend does, but do what you feel will allow you to mend your injuries, be they physical or mental. I will use my magic to assist in your recovery.”

The pure white cat-eared latex suit, already kneeling, bowed her head again in deference. “Thank you, Mistress. I will do as you command.” She rose effortlessly and gracefully to high-heeled feet, moving with an unnatural fluidity and grace towards Melanie. “Come on, my secretary~ Time to stand. Your Mistress Altura has granted you rest while you enjoy basking in her words and control.” The witch moaned, shakily getting to her feet; unlike AngelKat, she certainly looked worse for wear, and it was likely that her mental defenses were compromised by this point, making it far easier for Altura's control to cement and settle in her mind. “Yesss...Boss...coming...”

What little of what Altura had seen of the interactions between AngelKat and Golden Witch was still telling. It seemed that they were rather close, and Melanie's reactions and responses indicated that AngelKat had already asserted some control over her prior to the development of her change into a Janissary. It was beyond an issue of trust: Melanie Adams was submissive to her friend, and enjoyed every moment of it. AngelKat's guidance, as a result, made Altura's control over the witch that much more absolute. The angel watched as the two lie in a single bed, AngelKat caressing and pressed against Melanie, now only clad in her lacy black underwear, while the transformed heroine whispered sweet nothings of control and submission to a higher calling. The cat-themed heroine nuzzled and groped the witch on occasion, hands roaming the shorter heroine's body while her breasts were pressed against the rather large chest of her companion.

Altura sat to the side, channeling healing and rejuvenating magic into both of them, which had the added benefit of filling Melanie up with even more celestial energy. Already, she could sense that the witch was further along to becoming a full Janissary than before, and some of the golden sparks that had been flickering off of Melanie's fingertips now had a slight white-blue hue to them. There was still more to be done, though. Thankfully, the night was still young, and Altura could keep going without rest for days on end. A single night of filling a hume's essence with celestial energy would not be a bother to her, especially since her resistance was all but gone. The only dilemma would be if enough celestial energy would fill her to make her a full Janissary.

“Mmmmhhh~ Melly...it feels good to follow Altura's will, doesn't it? She is here, healing your wounds. She values you and I. She will give us the power we need to be true heroes. To defeat the demons and lead the precious sheep who live in this city on a right direction. Just let her fill you entirely, like she has with your beloved Boss~” A nice grope of Melanie's tits followed, while AngelKat's legs wrapped snake-like around her own. “aauauh~ Yes....so nice...valued...true...heroes...fill me...~” Her voice was rapturous, and AngelKat seemed to respond well enough to it. The altered heroine's form slid almost liquid-like around Melanie's limbs and under her body in an intimate manner, and the witch's hips bucked when the latex being pressed her fingers against her sex. “Mmmmhh...you like that, Melly~? Mistress will grant us even more time to be together when we carry out her will, like good Janissaries. You want that, don't you?” “More than...anything...Boss...Miss Kat~” Altura took note of how responsive Melanie was to this treatment, and felt that the witch was well on the way to the next step in her infusion of celestial power. It was just a matter of time, and it appeared that AngelKat, like Altura, would not require any sleep. The angel smiled demurely, pleased with these developments.

The night passed, and much progress was made on Melanie's infusion and purification. Her power no longer sparked with gold, but now blue-white with just the barest hint of gold to it. And when AngelKat removed the hood after Altura was confident that the Golden Witch was fully brainwashed, her opened eyes revealed the barest hint of a halo of gold around her pupils. But Altura was running out of time; during the night, AngelKat had discovered a residual tracking program inside of her. Fortunately, she made her way out of the area where Altura and Melanie remained before purging it, but it was doubtless to her that SASS had now fully prepared for a fight. And considering what AngelKat had told her during the night about her other comrades, especially this Tinkerbelle, whose real name was Liz, they had likely followed the tracker to where AngelKat had purged it. They were very close now...

AngelKat would need further punishment for her grievous error after the coming battle. But it was then that a rather brilliant idea came to the angel. SASS was likely expecting a three on three situation, planning to deal with a powerful angel and their two allies. They wouldn't know what Altura could do exactly, but they had fought her other followers and likely had means of subduing her from the experience those fights brought. They would also anticipate the powers of their fellows; despite AngelKat's transformation, she was still using her powers as before, the only difference being that her mobility was enhanced. Melanie would likely be the greater factor they'd have to contend with, so they would quickly try to swarm her before she could do anything with her volatile powers. But what if, instead of facing three, they only faced two?

“AngelKat. You have a strong affinity and affection for your beloved Golden Witch, do you not?” The mass of sentient latex bowed and nodded. “Yes, great Altura. We have a rapport. You could say we share romantic feelings for each other, feelings that have been strengthened by my influence on her.” The angel smiled. “Would you two be against a unification of body, mind, and power?” AngelKat's posture stiffened, as if in shock, and the brainwashed Golden Witch gasped a bit with a blush. “Mistress Altura...do you mean to say that you wish for Melanie and I to join together in this battle?” “Close. I want you two to join to make a new Janissary.” AngelKat bowed deeply, and Altura could hear the soft purr of desire coming from her, along with the coo from Golden Witch. “I would be honored.” “As would...I...~”

“Then come together, my Janissaries. Pledge your love and desire for each other, and with our powers, I will create a beautiful creation from your bond.” Melanie and Jane did not hesitate, the former still clad in her lingerie. AngelKat sharpened the points of her fingers and cut away the attire, leaving Melanie entirely nude. “Mmmm~ Melly, you're horny for me, I can tell~” “Of course Kat...I...can't resist you~” “Your nipples are so stiff, I can feel them pressing into me~”, AngelKat giggled, nuzzling her cheek. “Press into each other. Let your desires and adoration for each other guide you. AngelKat, channel your power and my power into your darling subordinate. And Melanie, do not resist us. Embrace what we offer, and let it fill you past the brim.”

AngelKat and Golden Witch did just that as Altura's celestial power started to flow into both of them. Slowly, to tantalize Melanie, Jane wrapped her body around the witch, her own latex body gradually engulfing her. Melanie shuddered, the cool latex covering her flesh before she felt both melty hot and pleasurably warm. It looked to an outsider like Jane was melting onto Melanie, her own form creating a pure white suit with a dull shine to it. As she did so, AngelKat let herself fill up the inside of Melanie's sex, pulling a need moan and hiss of pleasure from her before vibrating and fractionally pulling in and out. Melanie's hips began to buck in time with the ministrations, and that's when the witch felt vibrating, groping, and caressing over her breasts. She arched her back into the sensations as AngelKat slid around, covering her back. Latex trailed up her arms and down her legs, quickly engulfing them into a smooth, even texture. Her feet filled in to form into the outline of shoes, as more latex engulfed and created an unbroken crevice where Melanie's ass was.

To tease her secretary and lover, AngelKat then slowly slid latex into her ass, fucking her from two holes, drawing a yelp from the witch as she nearly buckled at the knees. As her 'suit', however, AngelKat held herself stiff to keep Golden Witch on her feet. “Hehehe~ I knew you'd like that.” Melanie could feel the latex hugging her curvy ass, seeming to purr and vibrate in contentment. “Mmmhhh...I've wanted to fuck you like this and grab that perfect ass since I became who I am now~” “Aaahh...Kat...I...love it...~!”, Melanie moaned. “Don't stop. Never stop making me feel good~!” “Of course, Melly~ I can't let my lover go unsatisfied, not when I can do so much more to her now~”

Now Golden Witch was completely encased in AngelKat from the base of her neck down, and whether it was Jane guiding Melanie's hands to cup her breasts or Melanie's own will directing them was hard to say. “Lovely, my Janissaries. AngelKat, once this new creation is complete, you will desire to wear your beloved Golden Witch at all times, and you will feel incomplete without her. You will pine for her skin and contact, and you will delight in primping the appearance of the creature you two will become. It is your means of showing affection, of doting upon her, of controlling her and being guided by her. And you, Golden Witch: you will crave to be worn by AngelKat, your beloved Jane, at all times, and you will feel incomplete without her. You will desire only her to engulf your skin and body, and you will delight in proving the form and body of the creature you two will become. It is your means of showing affection, of doting upon her, of guiding her and being controlled by her.”

“Yes, Altura~”, was their unified response. “Then AngelKat: let her body become yours and her power fill you. And Golden Witch: let her face become yours and her power guide you.” Jane's face, still sticking out from Melanie's chest, turned to the witch, and slowly engulfed the visage of the bun-haired blonde. Melanie held her breath, mouth closed, as AngelKat shifted her head to fit perfectly around Melanie's own, turning into a featureless, almost mannequin-like face. Then AngelKat, Golden Witch, and Altura opened their full Celestial reserves into the latex-covered body, and created an explosion of celestial magical energy that engulfed it.

Unlike what happened with Jane, Melanie would not be consumed by latex and turned into a living mass of it. But she was bonded with Jane on a spiritual and cellular level, granting extraordinary abilities. While they were together, Melanie would be able to breathe indefinitely, and the latex that filled her mouth and lungs would not choke her. Indeed, it would provide oxygen directly into her bloodstream. For Jane, she would gain a shared resistance to all magics that were not Altura's or the magic inside her and Melanie, enough that even powerful spells and artifacts would be far less effective against them. The two combined would gain an empathetic and psychic link to each other, being able to see what the other saw, feeling what the other felt, and sensing what the other thought. In addition to that, they each shared all the knowledge they had each gained up to now with each other, including how to utilize each other's powers effectively and in conjunction. And finally, both felt magic brimming through them. Their powers had fundamentally joined, with this new creature now being able to cast spells that could be condensed and manipulated like latex, and the potency of their celestial powers had doubled in on themselves. This also included the brainwashing and purification imbued in them: they had been doubly reinforced, their zeal to carry out the Ashigaru's goals and Altura's will far surpassing that of other Janissary, and potentially only surpassed by Altura and her most devoted followers among the angels. To them, being a hero was the same as being Altura's Janissary, and any divergence from that was unthinkable to them. Any who claimed to be heroes and did not follow Altura and the Ashigaru way were false heroes, deserving of punishment and enlightenment to the proper path.

The new Janissary purred, cat ears forming on top of her head along with a ribbon-like tail. Then platform heels followed, giving the short body some alluring height, about the same as AngelKat was at before. Sculpted lips frozen in a charming, subtle smile were on her face, and a ribbon used for tying up hair was pulled out from between her lips as latex bubbled and formed into a sculpted mass of hair that hung past her shoulders and perfectly framed her face, with little sculpted bangs appearing along with them. Her hands roamed her curves, delighting in how her fingertips sank a little into them, while her tail twitched in pleasure. Pure white latex, seeming to glimmer a little with a subtle aura of gold, blue, and white, almost moving about her as if it were an opalescent shine. She pressed a finger to her lips, feeling the exaggerated, pillowy-soft curvature on her face and enjoying how perfectly kissable they were. Her hands then went down to feel her ass, fingers sinking in, and a moan slipped out, though her lips merely twitched in a slightly wider smile.

“Ooohhh...we enjoy our ass, do we? Yesssssss~” Her voice was a mix of Melanie and Jane, speaking in perfect unison, as she tossed her head back in an almost inhuman way. It seemed that the magic had also made their shared body far more flexible, and it was very likely that she would now be incapable of being paralyzed, killed, or injured along her spine and interwoven nervous system. At least, as long as the two were joined. A hand then slide down to her sex, latex slightly dripping down from the perfect cameltoe cleft that framed her sex, and she began to finger herself. “aaaauuhh~ Yesss...we...we love this...~” A low purring slid out of her throat as she tested herself, before ceasing her self-pleasuring. Her neck and shoulders rolled languidly as she turned her attention to Altura, and she gave a low bow, letting her breasts bounce alluringly. “Your Janissary is ready and eager to obey, great Altura.”

“Perfect~” Altura was impressed with the transformation and joining. She could sense two potent sources of celestial power, meaning that Golden Witch was fully a Janissary now, and only fully draining the celestial power in her and reversing the brainwashing would take her away from Altura's control. But at the same time, the two sources were linked, and in this form, so closely meshed as to be almost a single, immense power. It seemed the bond between them bonded them further than Altura expected. “You shine beautifully, my Janissary. You are equal parts AngelKat and Golden Witch. A pure white with hints of blue and gold shining at the edges as light plays off of you...my Pearlescent Witch~” The newly named Pearlescent Witch purred again. “Mmmhh~ We love our name, great Altura. You honor us~” The smile couldn't have left Altura's face, unless...

A proximity alarm sounded, making her smile twitch into a stern frown. “Janissary, you know what your first order is. I suggest you ready yourself to deal with your former allies.” “Yes, Mistress. The will of the Ashigaru will be done. SASS will be yours to guide and lead. We will see personally to that.”

Outside the compound, Liz, Selene, and Patty had managed to trace the path of the tracker from where AngelKat had purged it from herself to where she had brought Golden Witch to Altura. “This has to be the place. If it isn't, I don't want to think of what might happen to Kat and Melanie.”, Selene commented. “No worries. They'll be here. And I'll be taking my pretty kitty back from some mean angels, right after they're nice and dopey for Mistress Liz from a proper Dusting.” “That's...nnh...” Selene shook her head, deciding this wasn't the time to argue that point. But Patricia picked up that baton. “Really Liz? You're going to do to the rest of the celestials what you did to this one?” She gestured to Naeris, clad entirely in black latex with a pair of bunny ears, giggling and shadowing Liz. “Really Patty? I would think you'd see the wisdom in going in four versus three? Or perhaps you want to lecture me again at a pivotal moment?” 

“That's...you do realize that doing this just keeps a cycle going, right? It puts us down a dangerous road, where we end up no better than the people we fight.”, Patricia countered. “Yet you got hooks in Kat and that's okay?” “You mean Jane! You messed with Jane's head!” “She came to me.”, Liz emphasized with each word. “She consented, and I helped her by giving her the means to make a difference as Kat. You should have seen her beforehand: repressed, introverted to the point of having no social life, living to please her parents...I gave her a means of breaking free of that, of being able to make her own decisions, of not being a prisoner to others' expectations. I gave her a way out of a situation that could've led to some dark stuff happening to her. What did you do? Oh yeah, you tampered with that when she was vulnerable. You preach about being better than the Ashigaru and the Tsukasas and the demons and lecture me for using similar methods to counter that, but in the end you do the same when it's expedient for you. You do know what they call people like that, right?”

Patricia grit her teeth, while Selene shrank back a little bit. This was getting bad. “...and this is where your good intentions got Jane. Turned into an Ashigaru pawn and kidnapping someone she genuinely cared about. All because your influence on her guided her to think such methods were acceptable.” “Oh no, she didn't...”, Selene thought, and an uncharacteristic look of rage crossed Liz's otherwise unflappable demeanor. “...how dare you...” The newly demon-powered former magical girl was about to intervene in what was likely a finally realized coming-to-blows between the two heroines, when a voice called out, “You know, you two could cut the sexual tension in the air with a chainsaw, it's that thick. How about you two fuck and make up, like we did?”

“Jane?” “Melanie?” “Kat?” All three turned in the direction of the voice, and saw the white figure of what looked like Kat lounging about five meters above them on an overhanging lamp post. “While we're partial to siding with Liz for practicality's sake, you both make fine points. But you're both so stuck in your ways that your inflexibility leads to this discussion coming up more times than we care to hear.”, she shrugged. “Really, it's just tiresome. Either fight to decide who the winner of the argument is, leave SASS, or fuck to relieve some of that tension. Otherwise, you waste everyone's time.”

SASS went on guard, eyeing how different Kat looked from last time. “This a mutation, or maybe the Ashigaru's doing?”, Patricia asked. “Can't say. It's definitely Kat's style, though the hair is a new touch.”, Liz responded. “Uh, you guys...she's packing more magic than I think Kat should...”, Selene warned, sensing the immense magical aura of the white-clad figure. “Give one to the bird-girl~ You two should listen to her more, she's got a lot of heart, even if she goofs up occasionally. Plus, we've always thought she was a lot of fun. Anyone who Mika took a shine to is good in our eyes. Well, as long as Mika isn't shining them up by putting a glossy mask on their face~” Selene blushed a bit at that taunt, but Liz and Patty were quick to make an attempt to subdue 'Kat'. Patricia shot out a lead of her raiment to grab her target, while Patty sprang up using her springs, a handful of Dust ready to throw at the same time. It worked on almost everything, so there was no reason that the Dust wouldn't work on 'Kat'. The bunni-angel and Selene took to the air to provide support, ready to descend on 'Kat' if she tried to slip down the pole in response.

They didn't expect the lamp pole to fling 'Kat' to the side at the tap of her finger on the metallic outcropping, nor the image of two blue-white butterflies emanating from where she tapped. The raiment would wrap around the pole as a result, and Liz would sail by and land away from the others, looking a bit baffled as 'Kat' rebounded off the building and fired a sparkling white globule of latex at the bunni-angel. What happened next surprised them all, as the globule suddenly spread and engulfed the black latex-clad brainwashed angel in pure white, making her drop to the ground in a dull thud. There was light squirming, then a low “ooooh~” as the latex constricted and bound her in an angel-shaped latex bag. At the same time as they saw this and tried to process what was going on while turning their attention back to 'Kat', the white figure made a sweeping motion with her arm in Selene's direction, and a spiraling globule of shimmering gold latex shot at rapid speeds towards the demonic spirit-powered heroine.

She tried to break hard to the left, but the glob tracked her path, and her eyes went wide as it wrapped around her leg and rapidly spread up her body. “No, get it off! Patty, Liz, that's Me-MmPhhh!” The latex leaped to her mouth, instantly muffling her as it then bound her wings, before a part of it shot out to the nearby building to quickly stick the now latex-engulfed Selene. Like the bunni-angel, she was immediately assaulted with hypnotic spirals inside the sac she was now encased in, magic joining in to weaken her resistance and quickly pull her under. “Liz, help Selene! I'll hold her down!”, Patricia called out, and Liz gave a half-irritated look to the Muse before leaping after Selene. She was astonished: Kat's...no, Jane's...ugh! Her latex couldn't move like that! Something was up here. And where was Melanie? “Wait, no...” 

“Got it in one, Patty~ We are one now~ We love every moment we caress each other~ Soon, you'll get to enjoy what it's like to be on the side of true good and justice, 'Muse Lily'.” That name got Patty pissed off, and she fired her raiment to snare the white-covered witch. But the Janissary merely glowed and let the raiment pass through her as she went intangible, and once she was fully through it she grabbed the length of sentient fabric. “Kat despised what a hypocrite you were, and despite your faults, Melanie appreciated your help in freeing her of being cursed as a victim of ThinkP!nk, regarding you as a sister of sorts. Too bad you couldn't save either of us. But you'll appreciate what Mistress Altura has planned for you and the other Muses. It's time your power came home, Patty~” Before the Muse could pull away or react, magic surged through the raiment, forcing it to redirect the energy as magical latex quickly swam along and enveloped the length Patricia shot out. Panic crossed her face as in seconds, she was fighting off white latex. And in another few seconds, her raiment was struggling against the rapidly constricting latex cocoon she was housed in, magic and hypnotic spirals and sounds assaulting her senses to render her placid like Selene and Naeris-bunny.

“...and that leaves you, Liz. Still have that Dust on hand?”, the latex-clad Janissary taunted, leaping after her but keeping range. “You want to find out kitty? Er, Melly? Which are you, anyway, you're doing this weird 'we' thing, it's rather cute but weird.” A low purr was heard, and magical motion-tracking spell-latex quickly smacked the hand filled with Dust into Liz's face as she tried a retreat. “So that's what it feels like? Feels pretty nice~”, Liz thought, as she found herself in the figure's arms.

“We are the Purrlescent Witch~ Enjoy your accommodations, Liz. Soon you'll be joining us in helping Mistress Altura revive the Ashigaru. Oh, but considering how easy it was to take you all out, we'll be the leader. We think that's only fair. You just enjoy being purified and entering Altura's service when it's your turn, 'kay? We always liked your humor, hopefully she lets you keep it~”

A kiss was laid on Liz's forehead, and the last thought she had was wondering whose lips it was that she would've enjoyed being at her beck and call, Kat's or Melly's....

Some weeks later...

Naeris was finally at Altura's side, though the punishment she had received made the subordinate Ashigaru wish she could hide her face in shame. As for AngelKat, well...she was so successful along with Golden Witch in their new persona that her planned punishment was waived by Altura. She never dreamed that the combined Janissary could be so effective against her former team. But now, Pearlescent Witch was the leader of a new team. She was joined by her fellows: Winged Belle, clad in a pure white petticoat with a multitude of celestially-powered gadgets; Serenity, a pseudo-angel whose power of the Kurasu was purified and cleansed, giving her brilliant silver wings and a pacifying voice; Muse Lily, now a paragon of her family, who was found to have quickly undergone extensive renovations of their image, and with Lily stating that the footage of Muse Ivory saying all those awful things was actually a very elaborate magical fabrication of the demons, who had also affected SASS itself due to the influence of one of their team, a demon who had tricked them. As for said demon...Pearlescent Witch did not wish harm to come to her, and had feelings for Princess Aileska, so with her new powers and the aid of her team and their supervisor, Altura, they had found a way to turn Aileska from a succubus to an angel of love, Seraphska.

SASS was no more. Now they were simply SAS: the Sisters of Angelic Serenity.

Pearlescent Witch purred in contentment. They would root out all demonic influence, aiding those who were victims of the demon's experimental 'ThinkP!nk' virus, and when they weren't busy...enjoying some lovely pleasure with each other as they basked in their purification and eager service to the Ashigaru.

“We are the Sisters of Angelic Serenity. Glory to the Ashigaru~”

Bad End


End file.
